Biosensors are devices for sensing and detecting analytes, and typically operate on the basis of one or more of electronic, chemical, optical, and mechanical detection principles. Detection can be performed by detecting the analytes themselves, or through interaction and reaction between reactants and the analytes. Biosensors are widely used in different life-science applications, ranging from environmental monitoring and basic life science research to Point-of-Care (PoC) in-vitro molecular diagnostics.